


I Will Always Love You, Trust You

by Akinasky



Series: Sterek Bingo 2018 [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alive Hale Family, Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Derek Has Issues, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Kate Argent, Protective Stiles, sbbh, sbheartbeat, sbhospital, sbprotective, sterekbingo2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 10:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: Stiles would do anything for Derek, he'd killed people to keep his husband alive and now he had to deal with the aftermath of what Kate and the Argent's did to him in that Camp.And he would find a way before they left the state.





	I Will Always Love You, Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place several weeks after the events of Marked and Bruised.

The scream ripped through the room, snapping Stiles into instant alertness looking around, expecting to see someone gutting his husband but it was just the two of them in their bed. Stiles sat up and checked for blood, Derek wasn’t shifted at the moment but waking up bloody had been a constant since Derek was rescued from the Modesto Camp. He didn’t have any new cuts to worry about but waking Derek gently or shocking him – either might end up bad for Stiles’s very human skin but he didn’t care. Stiles was willing to do this as long as it took.

“Okay, Der, you’re here with me. Come on love, come back to me,” Stiles started with just his voice, letting the sound soothe Derek a little at a time. The werewolf went from screaming and panting to just panting. Stiles’s presence was the only thing that calmed him most days.

“I am going to touch your hand and I know you, I know you can feel that it’s me. I know you went to sleep scared and alone one to many times to really believe it but I am going to touch you. Don’t cut me up this time okay?”

Stiles didn’t wait for an answer, Derek was still finding his way out of the nightmare. He reached out and took Derek’s hand and pulled it closer to his chest, spreading the fingers across him. Stiles figured out one fool proof way to give Derek an anchor when he was like this.

Stiles’s heartbeat.

Stiles flattened Derek’s hand over the center of his chest, over the pounding rhythm of his heart and started tapping gently on his husband’s knuckles. A little at a time Derek’s thrashing and whimpering slowed and stopped. Stiles used his free hand to run gentle fingers through Derek’s sweat soaked hair.

Finally, Derek’s eyes opened and Stiles smiled, trying to keep the tears at bay despite the fact that he didn’t seem capable. Derek took another deep breath and Stiles tightened his hand over Derek’s just as the sobbing began. This was a normal part of the new routine as well, and Stiles knew that it was partially relief that they were together and shame that he’d been taken in the first place.

After they got everyone out of the Concentration Camp where Kate Argent had been torturing Derek, Stiles and the pack hadn’t returned to Beacon Hills. They couldn’t stay in Modesto because Derek and the Hales were well known as werewolves so they’d all got into cars and left town again, trading it for some small town where no one knew them. Stiles and Derek were holed up in the master bedroom of the house they were renting, using fake names and money that his dad misappropriated from somewhere. The others were spread out in the other three bedrooms and the living room. He figured everyone was awake because of Derek’s screaming but they all knew not to come in. An audience just made everything worse.

“Stiles?” Derek finally whispered, his voice hoarse from screaming even as his werewolf healing kicked in to soothe the raw tissue.

“Hey there my love, are you here with me?”

Derek nodded and pressed forward into Stiles’s chest, heaving sobs just barely contained in Stiles skin and shirt. Stiles pressed his hand to the back of Derek’s neck, protecting it in some small way and wished that he could bring Kate back just to kill her again. Two-point blank shots to the chest had been to kind for that perverted bitch.

“I know Love, I’m here for you. I’m here with you. Just breathe.”

“She’s dead right?” Derek asked, his voice sounding impossibly small for someone who was wider than Stiles in the shoulders and the body.

Stiles nodded, “You were there my love, I shot her when she touched you again, she thought I wouldn’t do it. Fool She’s not coming for you. Ever again. And we’re going to leave this place and the Argent’s won’t be able to touch you. Okay?”

“Argents aren’t the only hunters?” Derek muttered, gripping at Stiles’s t-shirt and stretching the fabric to the edge of its stability. Stiles didn’t care, it was just a shirt and this was his husband.

“I’ll kill them all to make you safe Derek. You hear me?” Stiles whispered calmly.

Derek nodded again and relaxed, his hands falling away from Stiles as he rested flat on his back. Stiles pressed his hand down on Derek’s chest, remembering where the bruises and the burns were on his lover’s skin. Stiles leaned down and pressed a closed lipped kiss to Derek’s chest, to the left of his heart. Derek stayed still and flat on the bed, his eyes were closed and he didn’t respond at all.

“Is this okay Derek?”

Derek shrugged and Stiles moved away from his husband, chest clenching at the agony he felt when he thought about what happened to him in that camp. Stiles fell back to lay next to Derek.

“That’s not consent Derek, that’s not an answer.”

“You should just leave me to the camps, I am not the man you married. Not anymore.”

Stiles took a deep breath, biting back the argument he wanted to spew out all over Derek, who wasn’t at fault for this shit. Derek, underneath all the gruff exterior and brick walls he’d erected for his own supposed protection, was as softie. He loved to read history books and slow burn romance books sometimes and Stiles had picked on him about that for a whole minute before he asked Derek to read to him so they would both be a laughingstock together for reading the classic love stories over and over again. The pack knew about all that and it didn’t matter to them, Derek was the leader they needed especially when Stiles stepped in as his partner and let Derek be soft sometimes.

Stiles loved that Derek was a soft hearted romantic and now it was going to take a long time to convince his beautiful husband that this wasn’t the end of them. Or the end of Derek Hale. He took another deep breath, sitting up so he could give Derek the physical space he seemed incapable of asking for.

Derek whimpered at the loss, surprising Stiles into reaching his arms out to welcome Derek close again. Stiles leaned back against the wall behind the bed and Derek pressed his chest over Stiles’s lap, arm coming to wrap around the human’s back. His head ended up pressed into Stiles’s side and he started stroking Derek’s hair with one hand while the other soothed the bunching muscles in the werewolf’s back.

“God Derek, I don’t want to say the wrong thing here,” Stiles whispered, knowing that Derek could hear him just fine.

“I don’t want you to stop being you. I love you Stiles. Don’t worry about saying the wrong thing, saying nothing doesn’t seem to be helping.”

Stiles nodded, figuring that was true and just blurted out some of the things that had been spinning around in his mind since they got Derek out. “I would rather have died then leave you there. Sometimes I think that you aren’t going to love me anymore because I didn’t protect you from her, I couldn’t stop her from doing those things to you. Doing those things to your family and all the rest of the wolves they were raping for fun and sport. And if I had been able to, I think I would have tortured her right back.”

Derek tightened his arm around Stiles’s waist but said nothing as he burrowed into the hold they had on each other.

“Something happened to you, it’s going to change you but I am never going to leave you for it. I am always going to be here when you wake up.”

Derek pulled away a little, “Always? Even when I scratch you up in my sleep and never let you touch me anymore?”

Stiles rolled his eyes but smiled a little, because he could hear the little smile in Derek’s voice, “I run with wolves’ man, I was coming home bruised and bloodied long before I got into bed with you. And the sex thing… That’s not the most important thing to me and if you think I would leave you over sex then we are doing something super wrong here.”

Derek shrugged noncommittally and Stiles reached down and nudged him up so they could look at each other. He frowned seeing the vulnerability and shame on his husband’s face.

“We have a serious problem, don’t we?” Stiles asked.

Derek gestured with his hand and Stiles sighed.

“I think we need some help here Love.”

Derek nodded, “I think you’re right.”

Stiles helped Derek resettle next to him, still holding him like Stiles was going to run off in the middle of the night. Stiles continued gently stroking Derek’s hair while the werewolf settled into sleep again. He would have to wait until morning and they didn’t really have the ability to just stop moving when they were still relatively close to the camp and their faces were getting flashed all over the news just waiting to get found out.

But they would wait if getting Derek some help was possible. Stiles had risked everything, even what was left of his battered morality to save Derek and that wasn’t going to stop now. He’d vowed on his wedding day to always stand next to Derek, to help hold him up when he was down and this was about as down as Derek had ever been.

Stiles drifted in and out of sleep for the next couple of hours before Derek woke up again around six in the morning and headed down to the basement to get on the treadmill to work off some of the tension from the nightmares and Stiles walked down and into the kitchen where his dad and Melissa were sitting. The others were spread out in the living room and some were out of sight. Without werewolf senses Stiles couldn’t pinpoint everyone but since Derek felt it was safe to workout, everyone was here and safe.

“How’s he doing?” his dad asked gently.

Stiles shrugged, grabbing the offered cup of coffee from Melissa. “Do we still have anyway to contact Deaton?”

Noah frowned, “I’m pretty sure Scott keeps his contact information. Why?”

“Need to ask him something,” Stiles responded evasively.

“Stiles, we are getting ready to get on a plane and leave the state with a bunch of known werewolves. Is this really the time?”

“Yeah, it is,” Stiles snapped, “Because Derek needs help. They all do and we can’t give it to him. Not without a little assist from the resident supernatural community veterinarian.”

His dad held up a hand in surrender, “Scott is in his room I think.”

Stiles nodded and headed for one of the main floor bedrooms and knocked, “Scott? You up man?”

He heard the muffled answer and assumed that meant come in so he opened the door. Scott screeched, “Dude!” seconds before Stiles realized that it was possible that Scott had said something else since he was naked and barely covered on the bed with none other than Allison Argent who was sitting primly despite the fact that she was only wearing a bra and the bedsheet.

Stiles glared at her, “Dude yourself! What is she doing here?”

“I would think that would be obvious,” she responded tartly.

Stiles crossed his arms and stared at his best friend, “You and I are going to have words about this man but for now I need your contact information for Deaton.”

Scott tossed his burner phone over to Stiles, who fumbled then caught the device, “It’s under Animal Care, now get out!”

Stiles saluted sarcastically, glared at Allison one more time before he headed back up to his room, searching for the correct contact and hitting the little green phone, listening to it ring.

“Good afternoon Scott,” Deaton said jovially.

“I seriously sometimes hate how untouched you were by all this,” Stiles sneered at the happy sounding man.

“Stiles? Is Scott okay?”

“I am calling you about what happened to Derek and the others in the camp.”

Deaton sighed, “I shouldn’t be talking to you about this Stiles, they watch me closely.”

“I just have a question; the trauma is bad and Derek needs some help.”

Deaton hummed, “Well you can have another alpha steal his memories, would clear a lot of that up.”

Stiles’s eyebrows rose in surprise, “What! No! I wouldn’t do that to him. I am asking if you know anyone who he would be safe to talk to. Someone who is trained in trauma and willing to protect known werewolves from the camps?” he paused, “Why would you even say that?”

Deaton tutted and Stiles gripped the phone viciously, wanting to choke the man, “You don’t really have time to work this out in talk therapy. Aren’t you relocating soon?”

“Yes, just answer the damn question so we can stop talking and you can go back to your beautiful unsullied life.”

“I can send you some information, my sister. She would be able to talk with him and she might even consider going with you. Goodbye.”

“Wait…” Stiles snapped but Deaton already hung up. Stiles pulled the phone from his ear and gripped it in both hands like he really was choking Deaton. He growled, frustrated, before he snapped the flip phone closed and headed back down to see if Derek was done yet. He pocketed the phone for now, figuring that Deaton would send him a text.

Stiles opened the door to the basement and heard the whirring of the treadmill, it was almost whining from the pressure being exerted on its gears. Stiles walked all the way down to see Derek running full tilt on the machine with Boyd and Erica sitting on one of the couches nearby. Derek was rarely left alone these days, something that Stiles had no intention of correcting and Derek seemed to be comforted by their presence.

“Derek, if you break it then what are you going to do?” Stiles cajoled as best he could even as he felt the buzz of the phone in his pocket.

The werewolf slowed his run, letting the machine catch up to him then slowed again until he paused the workout and slid off the back. Stiles walked over and pressed a hand to Derek’s cheek.

“Hey there,” Stiles said with a little smile. Derek’s skin was shiny but he was barely breathing heavily, werewolves like wolves were built for distance. Derek could run for a very long time without tiring.

“Did you find something?” Derek asked, leaning into Stiles’s touch.

“Maybe, I will have to make another call. We’re going to figure this out. Okay?”

Derek nodded and whispered, “I trust you Stiles.”

Stiles smiled, “That means the world to me Der, love you.”

Derek took a deep breath and pulled Stiles’s hand from his face but kept it clasped in his own, “I wish we could go running. I need to run.”

Stiles gave him a look, “You mean you need to push yourself to the point that you can’t feel it anymore.” It wasn’t a question and the werewolves across the room whined low in their throats, breaking the illusion of their conversation being private. Stiles didn’t care and Derek didn’t deny it. “Look, why don’t you do some yoga with Lydia, the others can join you.”

Derek frowned at him, his eyebrows speaking that special Derek language and Stiles smiled when he asked, “Yoga? You want me to do yoga?”

“It wasn’t a request big guy, get to it.”

Derek growled but it was more annoyance and playfulness so Stiles considered it a win before he headed upstairs to find Lydia. She was sitting in the living room with one of their new arrivals, Kira Yukimura. She was a lightning kitsune and had been held in the same facility, had watched them kill her father and mother. She’d had nowhere to go so Stiles and Derek asked her to stay. She was pretty much attached to Lydia’s hip these days, seemingly to comfort each other. Jackson wasn’t there with them anymore since they’d discovered that he was Peter Hale’s illegitimate son and when the Hales left to go to Alaska, Jackson went with them.

Stiles and the others had every intention of following but because of their human members, they couldn’t just shift into wolves and run to the new house/property that the Hale’s owned in the Last Frontier. Derek, for one, refused to go anywhere without Stiles and the Sheriff. Erica and Boyd wouldn’t leave without Derek and so on. Lydia couldn’t run and Kira stayed because despite her supernatural abilities, she couldn’t run like a werewolf.

From what the others had shared with Stiles and Noah, Alaska was considered to be a safe haven because of all the open space and the lack of care for such things as concentration camps. The humans in Alaska didn’t care if their neighbors howled at the moon once a month as long as they were willing to help each other out and not kill.

So, with the possibility of safety and freedom from the WPC, it had been an easy choice to follow the Hales to Alaska.

Now they just had to get there.

“Lydia, you wanna teach these guys some yoga?” Stiles asked.

Lydia looked at him, even her frown couldn’t detract from how picturesque she was, not that Stiles really cared these days but he was still human and still noticed. “Okay, I suppose. But we really do need some soft mats to work on and I don’t think we are going to find anything like that here.”

“Pretty sure we can handle it,” Derek muttered, crossing his eyes and lifting his brow at her.

Stiles rolled his eyes while Lydia snorted, “Well I can’t, smartass. I happen to be a slim little human with achin’ bones.”

Erica chortled at that, “Come on Lydia, I’ll drag one of the mattresses down into the basement for your poor puny human bones.”

Lydia winked at Erica and stood, dragging Kira to her feet, “Deal.”

With that in motion, Stiles pressed a quick kiss to Derek’s shoulder and headed to the kitchen, pulling the phone out of his jeans and popped open the text message. It contained the name ‘Marin M.’ with a phone number and an address which was brave in any world but especially this one. Stiles forwarded the message to his own burner then dropped Scott’s phone next to his closed door. He walked back into the kitchen were his dad was still sitting, looking expectant.

“Deaton wanted us to find someone to rip Derek’s memories from his mind.”

His dad frowned, “Excuse me?”

“I pretty kindly told him he could go fuck himself with that idea so he gave me some lady’s name. Maybe she’s a counselor of some kind. Anyway, it’s better than nothing.”

“Well figure it out and soon, I’m hoping to find a way out of this state before the end of the month.”

Stiles nodded, he had fourteen days then, not enough time to fix anything but maybe just enough time to help Derek feel like there was hope.

 

“Are you sure this is safe?” Derek asked from under his Mets ballcap, he was wearing sunglasses and the most unattractive non-Derek type clothes they could find without drawing too much attention to themselves. All of which wasn’t really necessary since Stiles was driving a tinted extended truck into an underground parking garage and the woman they were meeting was going to get into their vehicle with Derek and her in the back seat and Stiles up front.

Stiles nodded, “We’re almost there Stealthwolf.”

Derek growled playfully and Stiles smiled, Derek had barely slept the night before due to night terrors and Stiles was sporting a nice new cut on his ribcage but this morning Stiles told him where they were going and what they were doing and he seemed to be in high spirits about it.

When they arrived in the deserted parking garage, Stiles and Derek both looked around as they went up to the third level and there was the car they’d been told to look for by Marin. Stiles pulled into an empty spot across from the fuel efficient little car that looked like a Prius or something similar and Stiles pulled the gun out from under the seat while she got out of the car.

And he realized who she was.

“Oh hell no!” Stiles snarled, stepping out of their truck and pointing the gun at the woman who had once done her level best to make sure they all died at the hands of a Darach and the alphas years ago. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing here?”

“I’m here to speak to your husband, Derek. I realize how this looked and how it looked then but I was only working with them to attempt to hold the balance between the supernatural and the humans. That’s not an issue anymore. I only came because I wanted to help.”

Stiles’s hand was steady, the gun aimed at her head ready to take the shot all while his stomach clenched in seething rage. “You do realize that I killed for him and I’m not afraid of doing it again, right? I have already been told that I deserve to go to jail or die for loving him!”

Morrell took a step forward and Stiles steadied his grip, his left hand going to the butt of the gun, thinking he was about to shoot someone else for Derek. “Stiles, I promise I won’t do anything to hurt Derek. I understand that if I do, my life is forfeit. I saw the reports about the Modesto Camp, all of them. I have been trying to end the camps but the Argents and the hunters have to strong of a hold on the public opinion. They control the flow of information and no one believes the videos of the camps. I repeat, I am only here to help Derek.”

Stiles felt Derek coming around the truck more so than he heard the door open and close, a hand touching Stiles on the shoulder gently.

“Stiles, she’s not lying.”

“She’s related to Deaton, she could be telling partial truths, you know they know all the ways to lie to werewolves. She worked with Deucalion.”

“Worked, past tense. Let her try to help with the understanding that if she does anything to hurt me or you, she will die.” Derek crooned and Stiles let him reach down to the gun and gently nudged Stiles’s wrist until he dropped his aggressive stance with a nod. Stiles gestured for her to follow and they moved back to the truck.

Stiles belatedly checked all the exists and entrances while Morrell got into the back seat and Derek moved to sit next to her. Stiles got back into the driver seat, keeping the gun on his knee while he looked around.

“Are you going to be in here with us?” Morrell asked.

Stiles looked at Derek and he smiled gently. Stiles glanced at Morrell and nodded, “I’m not going to interfere but as I’ve already said, I’m here to make sure he’s safe and he can move on from this.”

Morrell nodded then focused on Derek, “Okay then, shall we start with some goals for us meeting.”

Stiles faded in and out of the conversation, keeping an eye on the surroundings instead of sticking his nose into Derek’s session. He knew what they were saying, started with goals and with what happened to Derek. Stiles knew all of it, because Derek didn’t keep secrets from him so he didn’t need to listen, he knew everything that happened in that place. So being in the car was only to be sure that Derek was safe and getting the help he needed, it wasn’t about snooping.

“Okay, I think that’s enough for today? We can make a plan for two days from now if you would like?”

“Yes, thank you,” Derek replied.

“I will text the burner, just let me know when you guys need to change phones. Thankfully I have been able to stay enough under the radar that I haven’t had to move to something like that.”

Stiles watched in the rearview mirror as Derek nodded and they both stepped out of the truck. Stiles got out as well, still holding the gun to which Derek rolled his eyes hard at before Morrell touched Derek’s shoulder and walked away.

Stiles watched Derek as he watched her, then they got back in the vehicle and started the drive back to their current residence. Derek laid his head back against the seat and sighed.

“How are you Sourwolf?” Stiles whispered gently, using his voice as a caress that he wanted to give his husband.

Derek shrugged, “Sometimes its like all those things happened to someone else and I was just watching from the sides, then I try to sleep or kiss you or have sex with you and its me all over again. How can it be so emotionless to talk about but I can’t actually live my life?”

“I think that’s the trauma everyone talks about,” Stiles said.

“Let’s give her the benefit of the doubt okay?”

Stiles snorted, “Okay but if she does anything to hurt you, I’m going to hunt her down and shoot her in the face.”

Derek hummed, “I get it, Big Bad. I appreciate the protective routine, but her heart didn’t falter, she wasn’t sweating or wearing of tell tale signs of lying. She wants to help and I need her help. Okay?”

Stiles took a deep breath, he knew that Derek was right but after losing Derek and then finding him in the worst condition one could find their husband, he didn’t feel like taking any chances. He nodded anyway.

Stiles heard Derek shift, moving a hand over to take one of Stiles legs in his firm grip. Stiles pulled his hand from the wheel and took Derek’s with a squeeze. Lifting his hand, Stiles pressed a kiss to the back of Derek’s hand and smiled. “I love you Derek. I am never going to stop, I just need you to know.”

Derek squeezed his hand, “I know love. Now keep your eyes on the road so we don’t get into more trouble than we can survive.”

Stiles nodded and they continued the journey in silence.

 

Morrell and Derek met every other day for several weeks while the Stilinskis’ attempted to secure some type of transportation to Alaska. Finally, three days before the end of the month they made contact with a couple of pilots who were amenable to taking them out of the state and ‘losing the paperwork’ on them. Stiles and Derek were making one last trip to the parking structure to speak to Morell about the impending move.

Stiles was driving their tinted vehicle again and drove another route towards the parking structure and made it there in short time. Morell was already there waiting and she climbed into the back of the truck as soon as they stopped.

“What did you find out?” she asked them.

Derek climbed into the back seat while Stiles kept his eyes on the entrances and exits as he always did. “We’re getting out of here. We are meeting with a pilot who is willing to see us to Alaska but I don’t know what’s going to happen once we get there.”

Marin reached out like she was going to touch Derek but she pulled back when Stiles cleared his throat, “You are going to get out of this place but that’s not going to fix your trauma. You are going to have to keep seeing someone, talking about it and working through the night terrors and triggers.”

“Do you know anyone there? Anyone safe to talk to?” Derek asked.

Morell shook her head and Derek deflated but she spoke, “I could go with you. There is nothing here to hold me to the land or anyone, not even my brother. I need someplace new and I need an opportunity to do some good, maybe I can start there.”

Stiles turned around, thinking of the offer Deaton had given him over the phone two weeks before, “You could never act as a Hale Emissary, this wouldn’t be about regaining your previous pack position.”

Morell nodded, “I understand that Stiles, this isn’t about that. I know you are just protecting your husband but so am I. Do you have room for one more person in your getaway train?”

“Plane,” Stiles corrected and Morell chuckled while Derek smiled slightly.

“I shall pack a bag then?” she asked.

Derek nodded, “Please. That would be of great help.”

“I’ll text you the address of where to meet us,” Stiles said and they watched as she got out of the truck and hustled back to her car and took off.

Stiles watched as Derek smiled tremulously and he grinned at his werewolf love, “I’m going to get through this Stiles.”

“I know Bravewolf, I never had a doubt.”

 

A week later when they landed on a small airport landing strip, Stiles and Derek walked off the plane hand in hand with a small duffel back in each of their hands, to be greeted by a brisk clean air that Stiles had never experienced, snow capped mountains in the distance and a landing party of Hales just waiting to hug them close.

Alaska was going to be a new beginning for all of them and if they couldn’t have the world they knew at least they had this.

When Derek was finished hugging all of his family members and they were getting ready to pile into several vehicles that was going to take them all home Derek pulled Stiles to a stop and handed their bags off to someone, Stiles didn’t expect his husband to reach out and grip him at the neck and pull him close.

Stiles pushed against Derek’s chest, “Derek, are you sure?”

Derek smiled, “Yeah, I love you Stiles.”

Stiles allowed the meager resistance to melt off, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck as their lips met and held. The chilled air making their noses cold, a strange pressure against each other’s face as the kiss continued. Derek opened his mouth slowly and slid his tongue along the seam of Stiles’s lips and he opened willingly.

When Derek pulled back, Stiles gasped a little and tightened his arms around Derek’s body, trying to ignore the insistent desire to rub his body all up close to his husband’s body.

“Wow, its ah—been a while since we kissed like that.”

Derek smiled gently, “I don’t know when and if we will kiss like that again but I was here with you and I wanted to let you know. No matter what, I will always want you, she didn’t change that.”

Stiles grinned, kissing Derek’s cheek quickly, “I got all the time in the world for you love.”

“Come on boys,” Noah called from one of the other cars and Stiles could hear the relieved snickers from a couple of the pack members before they climbed into the van and headed off to their new place, Derek’s head tucked into his neck and content to be out of California if it meant that Derek would have a better time recovering even a bit of who he was before the Camp.

“Worth it,” Stiles whispered and pressed a kiss to Derek’s hair.

“Always?” Derek husked into his chest.

“Always.” 


End file.
